Dangerous Game
by meguhanu
Summary: Bonnie steals Damon's ring as a prank. But the prank turns life threatening for Bonnie as Damon will go to any means necessary to get back his enchanted ring. SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Game**

Bonnie laughed loudly over the music that was blasting through the house on this beautiful Thursday night. It had been so long since she had really let loose. She jumped up and down in the darkness, her petite body that was wearing a shot sleeveless velvet dress, swaying with the rhythm of the music.

It was a clear cool night in Mystic Falls Virginia. Everything that had recently happened was all a blur to Bonnie. The incident at the parade, the spell she was supposed to take off that damn device, and herself saving Damon.

"Ugh" she said to herself.

"I don't want to think about him," said Bonnie as she turned attention to Elena and Stefan, who Elena had gone away for a romantic weekend away from all the drama and horror that was happening.

_Leave me here alone Elena and Caroline, _thought Bonnie.

Her other best friend Caroline and her boyfriend Matt were also M.I.A. They had gone away for the weekend too.

Everyone just needed to breathe.

Bonnie exited the dance floor to find the ladies room. All that soda she had been drinking really was catching up with her.

Bonnie entered the bathroom, while putting her hands on her head.

She thought back to earlier in the day. She had heard around school that there was a party happening at 7 at a nearby house. Bonnie decided to go by herself.

_I'm so glad I came_, thought Bonnie sarcastically to herself.

"I'm having so much fun!" she yelled as she returned from the restroom.

"So am I little witch," said a voice from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie knew that voice.

She wheeled herself around on her heels to come face to face with the gorgeous blue eyes and perfect figure of Damon Salvatore. He was dressed all in black, his leather jacket seemed to be glowing around him, making him that more attractive.

"What do you want Damon?" asked Bonnie, knowing full well that Damon could hear her over the music.

"What? I'm sorry! It's the music! Let's go someplace quieter and talk," Damon said over the loud music.

He took Bonnie's wrist in her hand and dragged her to the basement.

"Damon let me go," said Bonnie struggling.

"Make a scene and I will rip out everyone's throat that is in this house," threatened Damon as he glared down at her like a fox about to devour a mouse for dinner.

Bonnie stayed silent for a minute until she spoke again.

"Damon if you don't let go of me right now, I won't hesitate to set you on fire," said Bonnie as she was flung down the stairs towards the cement floor of the basement. Damon closed the door behind him.

Damon turned to Bonnie.

"You wouldn't have set me on fire anyway in front of all those people," said Damon.

Bonnie held her ground as she continued to stare up at Damon.

"Besides from what I know about you, you're powers are dormant at the moment. Your threats are empty. Not that you could do anything to me even if your powers were active," said Damon looking down at Bonnie smirking.

"Why are you doing this Damon? What do you want with me? After everything that happened with Emily and the grimoire, you didn't get Katherine back. She obviously didn't want you or care about you. And I can see why. You are so heartless. You don't care about anyone but yourself," said Bonnie while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ouch," said Damon placing his hand over his heart like it had just been stabbed by a wooden stake.

"First of all, Katherine, ugh, I don't even want to talk about her. Second, yes I am heartless. My heart doesn't beat. I'm technically dead," said Damon.

"And besides Bonnie. Look at what all that we've been through," said Damon shaking his head.

"You are so much more fun than Katherine could ever be," said Damon.

"So you are shunning Katherine to concentrate on me?" asked Bonnie.

Damon didn't say anything.

Bonnie just scoffed as she headed back up the stairs to the party.

"You really are pathetic," said Bonnie.

"Wait," said Damon as he sidestepped Bonnie to block her path to the door.

"I just want to have some fun," said Damon as he descended the steps, causing Bonnie to step backwards down the stairs.

"I don't want to have fun with you. I was having plenty of it until you showed up," said Bonnie as she made another move past Damon, but to no luck. He blocked her way again.

"Damon I mean it, let me pass," said Bonnie starting to get scared.

Damon pushed out his chest so it bumped right into Bonnie's bosom.

"Hmm. You look so tasty," said Damon as he began to vamp out, his long white canines descended, his eyes changing to a red and violet color.

Bonnie gasped as he came closer to her neck.

Damon put his hands on Bonnie's neck while kissing her neck gently.

Bonnie was paralyzed. Her heart rate was sky rocketing.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're so sexy when you're scared?" asked Damon, as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, making her neck stand out, the blood rushing in her veins.

"Yes," said Bonnie as she tried to look away from Damon, but couldn't.

"Are you scared?" asked Damon as he stepped backwards to look her in the eyes. He saw fear.

Bonnie nodded her head whilst looking up into his piercing vampire eyes, holding his gaze until he had her pinned up completely against the wall. Bonnie was uncomfortable with the closeness.

"Damon please don't do this," she said her voice wavering from fright. She had never expected to be pinned up in a basement with a vampire.

Damon was getting his lips getting closer to Bonnie's neck, ready to drink her blood.

"You won't be the first witch's blood I've tasted," said Damon.

"Let me go," pleaded Bonnie.

"I don't think so," said Damon as he prepared to bite her neck.

"Fine, would you rather prefer this then?" asked Bonnie as she squinted her eyes hard. A lamp above them was sent falling down. It smashed Damon on the head, knocking him out momentarily.

"That hurt," said Damon as he prepared to get up.

Bonnie grabbed a metal pole from a nearby shelf and smashed it over his head.

Since Damon had apparently been on animal blood for the past weeks; thanks to his devoting brother Stefan; his system wasn't as strong as it once was. He was weakened. It gave Bonnie a small advantage.

Bonnie saw her chance. But first, she leaned down to Damon's left hand, grabbed the ring off his finger, ran past him, up the stairs, and through the basement door.

Bonnie rushed past her classmates that were currently getting drunk, grabbed her jacket, ran out the front door, and sped off in her car towards home.

"I got it," said Bonnie as she slammed on the breaks.

She got out of the car, ran up to her house, fiddled with her keys, and before she could blink, she was safely inside her house, with Damon's ring in her hand.

"Let's see you have some fun without your precious ring," said Bonnie in triumph as she glanced at the ring in front of her face. She wore a smile of victory.

"Thank you powers for coming when I needed you the most," said Bonnie as she sighed deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Game**

Bonnie snuggled under her comforter, getting ready to go to sleep. She hugged her pillows close to her body as she got comfortable.

She sighed deeply before passing over into a nice peaceful sleep.

_In her dreams she saw Damon, ring less, glaring at her through the trees. They were in the forest, which was dark as the night itself._

"_I want my ring back," said Damon as he advanced on her._

_Bonnie shook her head 'no' while turning to run in the other direction, but Damon was in front of her faster than she could gasp._

_Bonnie slipped on something on the ground that was wet. She fell down into a pool of blood. She lifted her hand up and saw it was indeed blood, but it wasn't hers. She squinted her eyes. The blood led to the bodies of Elena, Caroline, Matt, Jenna, Jeremy, Stefan, and her father._

"_Oh my God!" screamed Bonnie as she crawled backwards away from the bodies._

_Damon grabbed her from behind, his hands around her throat, forcing Bonnie to look at the pile of mutilated bodies._

"_God had nothing to do with this. This was all me. These people will die. Your little nightmare will become a reality unless I get my ring back, witch," said Damon. Then he released her._

_Bonnie stood up, her pajamas covered with blood, which meant nothing to Damon seeing as how he already sucked the life out of them, literally._

"_You thought you could steal from a vampire?" asked Damon as he grabbed her shoulders._

"_You should know that you are powerless against me Bonnie. If you don't return my ring, I will kill everyone that ever meant anything to you, starting with your father," threatened Damon, his face suddenly so vicious, his blue eyes boring into Bonnie's._

_Bonnie couldn't do anything except scream, which she did._

She screamed herself awake.

Bonnie gasped as she checked herself for blood, which there wasn't any.

She flung herself out of bed, with the blankets and pillows are disassembled.

Bonnie tripped over the blankets, but kicked them aside.

She went into the bathroom, flung on the light, and splashed cold water on her face.

"Oh come on. It was a nightmare. You're fine. You're fine," Bonnie whispered to herself, trying to calm herself the hell down.

Bonnie sighed disgustingly as she turned off the light and returned to her room.

In her room, she got her blankets rearranged the right way. Bonnie looked at her bedside table. It said it was four in the morning.

"Great," said Bonnie as she opened her window to let the cool autumn air in the room.

"I wonder when it was going to take for you to open up," said Damon from outside in the tree.

Bonnie screamed, while she backed away.

"You're not invited," said Bonnie.

"I know. But its fun watching you sleep," said Damon as he looked over his shoulder. The sun would start rising in a few hours.

"Go away Damon," said Bonnie.

"I will once I have my ring back," said Damon his hand outstretched.

"Oh I'm not giving it back to you," said Bonnie.

"It's not yours. I need it," said Damon getting impatient and annoyed that a little low level witch had actually stolen his ring.

"I am not giving the ring back to you until I remove the spell that's on it," said Bonnie.

"That's why I took it in the first place," said Bonnie.

Damon was now enraged.

"Look here you little bitch; I will stalk you every moment of the night until you give me the ring back. I won't even hesitate to kill you until i get it back," said Damon, his eyes vamping out.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but names will never hurt me," said Bonnie smiling while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to be the one to break your bones," said Damon, hissing with his vampire canines.

"Damon," said Bonnie, now yawning.

"This will have to wait until morning. I'm tired. Good night," she said as she went back into bed, ignoring Damon who stood in the branches of the tree.

"I can give you nightmares," said Damon.

Bonnie froze.

She turned around to face him.

"You're the one responsible for giving me that nightmare?" asked Bonnie.

"I can do a lot more than that. That was just a taste of what I can do. It's so easy getting into your pretty little head," said Damon.

"Invite me in and I'll show you more than that," said Damon in a monotone voice.

Bonnie walked right over to the window, glancing at Damon, taking in all his features.

She saw the branch he was sitting on.

She stared at it for awhile until the branch broke, sending Damon down with it.

"Like I said, Good night Damon," said Bonnie as she looked down at him. She closed the window and ended the conversation.

Damon was severely pissed off. He wanted to ring her neck.

"I swear I'm going to kill that witch," said Damon as he stood up, and inspected the branch. It hadn't been broken, it had been cut.

"So the little witch is getting her powers back huh?" asked Damon to himself.

He kicked the branch aside.

He looked back up at Bonnie's window.

He smiled as he left the scene. The sun would be coming up soon, and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

Morning came quicker than Bonnie could remember. She yawned as she shut off her alarm. She didn't forget about the incident a few hours earlier with Damon.

"Damn him for giving me nightmares," said Bonnie.

She looked outside. It was sunny with a few clouds.

"I'm safe as long as the sun is up," said Bonnie.

She got a pair of trashed blue jeans on with a off the shoulder black top that Elena had bought for her.

Bonnie went into the bathroom, brushed her long hair, tossed on some make-up, and exited the house.

"Bye dad! I'm off to the mall to pick up your prescription," said Bonnie.

"Wait! Bonnie! Did you hear voices last night?" asked her father, who was in his pajamas sipping the coffee, reading the newspaper.

"No why?" asked Bonnie. She knew her father had heard them.

"Never mind. It's just the ramblings of an old man," said her father.

"You're not old," said Bonnie as she hugged her dad. She kissed him on the head.

"Oh hey one other thing! It's supposed to storm later, so please be careful," said Bonnie's father.

Bonnie looked horrible. She felt like throwing up.

"Trust me, I'm going to be home before it rains," said Bonnie as she exited the house into the sunshine.

She slammed on the gas and got to the Mystic Falls Mall. She rushed out, ran into the crowded mall.

Bonnie kept looking over her shoulder, although she knew in her mind that Damon couldn't go out in the sunshine.

But if she wasn't home on time, Damon could use compulsion on her father. Her father would invite him in, and there would be no safe place for Bonnie to stay.

She didn't want to call Elena or Stefan. They had enough on their plates already and they deserved a few peaceful days.

Bonnie went up to the desk.

"Prescription for Bennett," said Bonnie.

The clerk left than came back with the prescription.

"Ah yes. Here we go. That's going to be twenty dollars even," said the clerk.

Bonnie handed the clerk a twenty from inside her wallet, grabbed the prescription and left.

On the way out, she was stopped by one of her friends from the car wash.

"Hey Bonnie," said Tiki.

"Hey Tiki," said Bonnie, still anxious to get home.

"You have got to come see this movie!" said Tiki.

"Tiki, I'm really not in the mood. I have to get home. IT's my father. He needs his prescription," said Bonnie.

"He's going to be fine. I'm pretty sure he has some stored away somewhere," said Tiki.

"That's so sweet," said Bonnie sarcastically.

"Come on! You have to see this movie! It's starting right now!" said Tiki as she pulled Bonnie to the theatre.

"What movie is it anyway?" asked Bonnie.

"The Twilight Saga; Eclipse," said Tiki.

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hell fucking no," said Bonnie as she shook Tiki off of her and ran out of the mall to the car.

As soon as Bonnie ran outside, the sky was pitch black.

"Oh no. I'm too late," said Bonnie as she heard thunder crash above her.

Bonnie ran to her car. As soon as she started the engine, the downpour started.

Bonnie turned on her headlights, windshield wipers, and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

Bonnie wanted to speed home, but with the torrential downpour on her, she had to go slow.

"Oh dear God, please let me get home safe," said Bonnie while slightly hydroplaning.

The rain didn't stop.

Bonnie was now going 10 miles per hour.

She was hardly half way home.

Thanks to the rain, it flooded the main route home. She had to take a detour down a windy road that was thankfully paved.

It was as dark as night now. Bonnie was on the road for about fifteen minutes. She had never been this far into or out of Mystic Falls.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked.

Bonnie was looking around, she didn't even see a deer cross the road.

"Oh shit!" she screamed as she slammed on her breaks but it was too late.

She hit the deer. Bonnie couldn't control her car as she skidded off the road, slamming into a tree. The horn on her car was honking loudly.

"Oh no!" she said. She checked herself, but thankfully there were no open wounds.

She took the keys out of the ignition, opened the car door, and ran onto the road. She was pelted with wind and rain, soaking her.

She put the keys to her car in her jean pocket.

Bonnie stepped onto the road.

She look at the deer, which was on its' side.

Bonnie kneeled down to the poor dying creature.

The hit had caused maximum damage on the deer.

"I'm so sorry," said Bonnie.

She saw the blood oozing out of the deer.

Bonnie backed away.

She looked at her car which was wedged between two trees. There was no way she could back the car out of there.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself putting her hands above her head while looking up and down the road.

The lightning crashed loudly, scaring Bonnie.

She screamed loudly.

Bonnie heard a branch crack in the distance.

Bonnie stood still, waiting for whatever it was to exit the forest.

"Hello?" asked Bonnie.

She expected another deer to come bursting through the forest.

Instead, Damon Salvatore exited the forest, covered in blood, completely soaked from head to toe in rain.

Bonnie stood completely still. She didn't even try to run.

"Damon," she said.

"Hello Little Witch," said Damon wiping his mouth. He smiled at her then he disappeared.

Bonnie didn't see anything. She turned around.

"Quit playing around Damon. I know you're here!" she called out over the wind.

"Boo," said Damon from behind Bonnie.

He grabbed Bonnie in a chokehold. Bonnie put up a fight. She tried scratching him, kicking him, and biting him. Nothing fazed him.

"Let go Damon! Let me go!" Bonnie said as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Don't struggle. Go to sleep. Go to sleep," said Damon.

He looked up at the sky, admiring the storm.

Bonnie continued to put a fight. Her air was being cut off. Damon was choking her.

Damon tightened his grip around Bonnie's throat. He choked her until she fell into unconsciousness. Then he let her fall to the wet pavement.

Damon picked her up bridal style. He left the car where it was.

_I'll deal with that later, _thought Damon,

He headed to the Salvatore Boarding House with Bonnie in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Game**

Bonnie turned over, trying to cuddle up with her pillows. She felt around. There were no pillows. She touched the floor. IT was hard and cold. She bolted up into a sitting position.

"What the fuck?" she asked.

Bonnie looked around. She was in some sort of cellar or prison. She stood up and examined herself. Besides her clothes being soaking wet, she had no visible cuts or scratches.

She tried to remember what happened. She remembered the deer, the car, and then "Damon," she said.

After stumbling a little bit in the blackness, Bonnie found the door, trying the handle. The handle didn't move. The door was locked.

"Hello!" called Bonnie.

"Damon! You bastard! Let me out!" she cried.

She slammed her foot against the door in frustration.

"Damon you asshole! Get down here!" she called again.

Damon's face appeared through the bars.

"Hello darling. Enjoying your stay?" he asked her.

"Damon. This is kidnapping. Let me the fuck out of here!" she screamed at him.

"Bonnie, you stole my ring. I can't go outside in the sunlight. I'm all alone in this big house until I get it back. I need some company. And who better than the one person in all of Mystic Falls to accompany me in my solitude than you?" asked Damon as he took a sip from his glass of brandy.

Bonnie closed her eyes and reopened them. Her eyes were rageful.

"Damon I am not your plaything. I don't exist just for you to torment me," said Bonnie. She squinted her eyes again, but Damon closed the slot to block her from view.

"Besides with me here, how are you going to get your ring back?" asked Bonnie, thinking she had won this war of the words.

"Ah. But that's the point Bonnie. With you here, I can go back out at night, knock on your door, use my compulsion on your dad to let me in so I can tear your home apart until I find my ring," said Damon.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but her body dropped to her feet.

It all made sense now. With her there with Damon, she couldn't warn her dad not to let Damon in the house.

"Damon so help me God, I am going to kill you," she screamed once more from the floor before standing on her feet.

"Ah empty threats my dear Bonnie. You can hardly even use your powers anyway," sang Damon on the other side of the door.

"Let me out and I'll show you some real powers," said Bonnie as she kicked the door again.

"Bonnie please, you're going to be here awhile. Don't make threats that you can't follow through with," said Damon.

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. Why did she even waste her time talking to Damon? He wasn't worth it. She sauntered over to the bed and lied door, her back facing the door.

"You win Damon. Now go away," said Bonnie as she closed her eyes, bringing the blankets over her body.

Damon opened the slot again and saw that Bonnie was in the bed. He stared at her breathing and heard her say "go away" with his advanced vampire hearing.

Damon chuckled to himself as he watched Bonnie for a few more moments.

Bonnie started shivering under the blankets. Her rain soaked clothes were causing her body temperature to drop. She started the really shake. She threw off the blankets, ran over to the door.

"Damon," she pleaded, knowing her was still there. The slot was open but Damon wasn't there.

"Please. Get me some dry clothes," asked Bonnie, starting to tear up.

Damon was gone and back within less than a minute.

"Bonnie, here's what you are going to do," said Damon glaring at her through the slot.

"You are going to back away when I open the door. You will not try to escape. You will not use your witchcraft tricks on me. You will stay perfectly still, understand?" asked Damon as he used his compulsion on her.

"I understand," said Bonnie as she backed away while Damon opened the door.

Damon opened the door slightly and entered the room.

Bonnie continued to look downwards as Damon approached her.

He looked extremely handsome. His clear blue eyes stared right down at Bonnie. He smirked as he handed her the dry clothes alone with some towels and an extra blanket.

"Good girl," said Damon as he touched her silky smooth chocolate skin.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled. Then she kneed him in the groin. She dropped the bundle he had given her and ran out the door.

"Little bitch," said Damon as used his super speed to rush after her.

Bonnie was halfway up the stairs when Damon tackled her legs, sending her down the stairs.

"Get off me," said Bonnie, trying to kick him off of her.

The kicking didn't faze Damon.

Damon climbed up her small body before he pinned her with his body to the stairs.

"Bad move, little witch," said Damon as he picked her up by her upper arm.

"Ow! You are hurting me!" cried Bonnie

Damon stopped walking. He turned to face her.

"That's nothing compared to the pain that I can inflict on you," said Damon in a threatening tone.

He pushed Bonnie into the main part of the house, and slammed her down on the couch.

Bonnie looked over to the door, her escape to freedom.

The thunder crashed outside. Bonnie heard the raindrops on the roof. Even if she could get out of the house, Damon could follow her out into the storm. It would all be for nothing.

Damon walked over to her on the couch. He settled down beside her. He put his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. Her head lay on his chest. She couldn't' hear a heartbeat.

He really was a heartless bastard.

Bonnie was grossed out.

"Ugh," said Bonnie.

"How did you do it?" asked Damon.

"Do what?" asked Bonnie as she stared at the fire that was alight.

"Resist my compulsion," said Damon, wanting an answer as his muscles tightened.

"Ring," said Bonnie, wanting to continue to breathe.

Damon looked down at her ring. He removed it from her finger.

Bonnie didn't resist.

Damon saw the heart ring. It had little hinges on the side. He opened it and saw there was vervain inside.

"Very clever Bonnie," said Damon as he chucked it into the fire.

"No!" said Bonnie bolting up only to be brought back down on Damon's chest.

"Try to remember Bonnie," said Damon

"I have surprisingly took a liking to you," said Damon

"What?" asked Bonnie now getting more scared.

Damon shifted his weight.

He was off the couch then back in a few seconds.

He returned with chains, handcuffs, and a piece of cloth. He had a sly smile on his face.

Bonnie stood up, rigid.

"What are you doing?" she asked backing away.

"What I should have done when I first brought you here," said Damon.

He jumped Bonnie, his hard muscular body on top of hers.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. Her heart rate was going through the roof. She was aroused, confused, and scared. No one was ever this physical with her.

Damon smiled as he leaned down, kissing her neck.

"You look so tasty," said Damon as he licked her neck.

Bonnie gagged.

"That's pleasant," said Damon as he took a hold of Bonnie, leading her back into the basement. He hooked the chains onto her wrists, handcuffed the chains in front of her.

"Open wide," said Damon as he shoved the cloth in to her mouth, tying it behind her hair. He turned his back, walking out the door.

"Good night," said Damon as he winked at Bonnie smiling before he closed the door, locking it on the other side then disappearing from her view.

Bonnie started to cry. Now she couldn't escape, she couldn't scream, she could only hope and pray.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

_Dear God, please help me. Don't let anything happen to me. Let me be found. Stefan and Elena, please come back soon. Please don't let my dad invite Damon inside the house. I want to survive this. God, I'm begging you, save me from this monstrosity! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Game**

There was a ring of a doorbell. Footsteps descended the steps in a frenzy.

"Bonnie is that you?" asked Mr. Bennett as he continued down the stairs.

"Why don't you use your key? You know you were supposed to be home before the storm hit. You promised me. You could have called or something. I was so close to calling the police," Mr. Bennett said as continued his way to the front door.

When the door didn't open on its' own from Bonnie entering the house, Mr. Bennett spoke up.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Please open up! It's pouring out here!" came another voice from outside on the porch. It wasn't Bonnie's voice. It wasn't even female voice. It was a male voice.

Mr. Bennett opened the door a crack and peeked out only to see the man's back.

"Can I help you young man?" asked Mr. Bennett. He looked at the young man standing on his porch. From what he could tell, he wore a black leather jacket, had messy jet black hair, and he was soaked to the bone from the rain that would not let up.

Damon turned around, his eyes glaring at Bonnie's father.

"Yes. You can let me in the house," said Damon as he leaned on the doorframe.

Damon's eyes glared out. his pupils were enlarged, than shrank down to their normal size. He was using the power of compulsion to gain entrance to the house. With the human blood he had drank from his stash at the boarding house, Damon was proud to have his regular vampire powers back.

"Please come in, won't you?" said Mr. Bennett as he stepped aside, letting Damon in.

"Thank you," said Damon in a chipper mood. He finally gained the entrance to Bonnie's home.

"Now what can I do for you?" asked Mr. Bennett as he shut the door, locking it tight.

Damon was admiring the décor, looking up at the ceiling, the walls, and the stairs.

"Which way to Bonnie's room?" asked Damon as he started upstairs.

"Now just a second," said Mr. Bennett as he climbed the stairs after Damon.

"Ah here we go," said Damon as he opened the door to Bonnie's room, sniffing in her scent.

"You can't go in there," said Mr. Bennett as he entered the room behind Damon.

"Too late old man; I'm already in," said Damon as he ripped the covers off Bonnie's bed, flinging the sheets and comforters onto the floor. The pillows followed.

Next he went to the dresser, tearing it apart piece by piece.

He was intoxicated by Bonnie's undergarments.

"This is very inappropriate son," said Mr. Bennett as he tried to place the room back in order.

Damon grew agitated.

He stood up, grinned and walked over to Mr. Bennett. He walked until he had Mr. Bennett in a corner of the room with no escape.

"Can you please be quiet for two minutes? You will go downstairs and wait. You will not come back up until after I leave. No matter what you see or hear, you will not tell anyone," said Damon, using his compulsion again.

"I will be downstairs if you need me," said Mr. Bennett as he exited the room, walking down the stairs.

"Finally," said Damon as he rolled his eyes, continuing his search.

Nearly half an hour later, Damon had tore up the entire room. The dresser, bed, closet, and vanity were completely destroyed.

"Where the fuck is it?" asked Damon as he walked around, being careful not to spike himself with one of the wooden pieces of broken wood that was lying around.

Damon looked down to the floor.

"Of course," he said as he kneeled down. He picked the wood from the floor up like it was just a toy. The nails went flying.

He stuck his hand into a compartment in the floorboards, picked up a little box, and smiled.

"Nice try Bonnie," said Damon as he opened the box, found his ring, and put it back on his finger.

"Game over. I win," said Damon as he left the room.

Damon stepped down the stairs, while looking into the living room seeing Mr. Bennett had fallen asleep.

Damon sat down next to him, smiling.

"Well guess I'll grab a bite to eat," said Damon as he let himself vamp out.

He pierced the flesh of Mr. Bennett while sucking the warm blood out of his system.

Thankfully Mr. Bennett hadn't dosed on vervain. Damon couldn't taste it in his system.

Mr. Bennett opened his eyes in shock as he gasped for breath.

Damon drank him dry.

Mr. Bennett lay on the couch, lifeless.

Damon had literally sucked the life out of him.

Damon got up, wiped his lips on Mr. Bennett's pajamas, and left the house without a second glance back, without a care in the world.

The sun wasn't up yet, but Damon didn't care. He had his ring back. He stuck to the woods on his way back to the boarding house to have some fun with his 'guest.'

Bonnie on the other hand, had fallen asleep with her head dropped downwards.

Her hands were still bound, the gag in her mouth soaked with her saliva.

Bonnie was asleep when Damon returned.

He knocked on the door in a cheerful mood.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey," he sang to her.

Bonnie awakened immediately.

She tried to talk, but only mumbles escaped.

Damon unlocked the door, while walking towards her.

He removed the gag from her mouth.

"Sorry. What'd you say?" he asked her.

Bonnie was going to say something, but saw Bonnie saw that Damon had gotten his ring back.

"You got into my house," said Bonnie.

Damon petted her face with his ring.

"Yes I did," he said softly at her.

Bonnie looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"How? I thought you were animal blood. Compulsion doesn't work that way," stated Bonnie.

"Ah true," said Damon pointing his finger at her before sitting down next to her, admiring his chains that bound her in place.

"See while you slept the other night after our little conversation," taunted Damon as he leaned in close to her.

"I went out hunting. Not for animals like Stefan. No I found this cute little brunette out for a jog. Oh God, she was such a little bitch. All she did was complain that I was in her way. I wouldn't let her pass. Blah, blah, blah; let's just say she isn't going to be complaining anymore," he told Bonnie.

"You killed her?" asked Bonnie.

"You have to ask?" retaliated Damon, gazing at Bonnie, lifting his eyebrows in a sexy manner.

"She's not the only one I have killed," said Damon

"What are you talking about?," asked Bonnie, chills running up and down her body.

"Well you see," said Damon.

Bonnie was already crying. She knew it. She felt it.

Her father was dead and Damon had killed him.

"Yes Bonnie. Cry all your tears. Get it out," said Damon as he patted her back.

Bonnie yelled in anger as she tried to attack Damon, but the chains held her in place.

"You got spirit," said Damon as he got up.

"Hold that thought," said Damon as he exited the room, leaving Bonnie to sob.

"No. No," said Bonnie again and again. She had thought for sure when her father knew she wasn't home, he would call the cops, but destiny had intervened. It had other plans for her father.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," she cried out.

"Oh Bonnie, cry it out my sweet!" said Damon as he twirled a katana in his hand.

Bonnie looked up through the foggy tears to see he was armed.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked, trying to nudge away from him. Damon unsheathed the sword.

"Oh you know the basics. Torture, bleeding, and stabbing," said Damon as he unlocked the chains.

"You can try to run if you want to," said Damon as the chains fell to the floor.

"I love a chase. But to be honest with you, I know you won't get far. Your car is gone and I smashed your cell phone," said Damon.

Bonnie rubbed her hands together. The chains were tight and had left marks on her skin.

"Why are you even doing this Damon?" asked Bonnie.

"I'm bored," said Damon as he stood in front of the door preventing her from leaving, the long katana flashing at Bonnie.

Bonnie's stomach rumbled loudly.

Damon chuckled while Bonnie blushed red. She turned her head so Damon wouldn't see.

_Why am I blushing? I mean come on! I don't even like Damon! He just fucking killed my dad! Although when I'm near him, my heart comes up into my throat. No Bonnie! You have to play along! You have to get out and go to the police. Or at least get to a phone to call Elena. Yes Elena. Stefan! They will help me. Come on Bonnie. Play the role,_ thought Bonnie.

Bonnie chuckled lightly as she turned back around to face Damon.

"Sorry Damon, I haven't eaten since yesterday. Before you begin the torture game, may I get something?" asked Bonnie, feeling grossed out.

Damon closed his eyes while nodding his head.

"Well it would help me if you felt full," he said before he led her out of the basement.

"Oh before I forget," said Damon. He pushed Bonnie up to a wall, the sharp end of the katana on her throat.

"You keep those powers of yours under control, you get me little bitch witch?" asked Damon.

"How come you keep threatening but you never act on those threats?" asked Bonnie.

"Oh Bonnie. I didn't know you cared," said Damon as he stepped back, the tip of the sword still at her throat.

"Don't move," said Damon before he did some stylish sword skills, which actually ripped the clothes off of Bonnie, leaving her jeans as shorts, and her black top nothing but a flimsy piece of fabric covering her breasts, but not her flat stomach.

Bonnie gasped as she tried covering herself with her arms, obviously embarrassed.

"That's so much better," said Damon as he approached her.

He kicked the clothes away as he leaned into Bonnie, trapping her again.

"I don't know how long I can keep resisting you Bonnie," said Damon, as he placed the sword as his side.

"Damon," pleaded Bonnie wanting to move away.

Damon took his hand at Bonnie's cheek. He forced her to look at him.

"Bonnie shut up," said Damon before he entrapped his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Bonnie gasped. What could she do? Damon was kissing her!

_Play along Bonnie, _she thought to herself.

She did what came naturally to her.

She closed her eyes. She was entranced in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, breathing heavily as she deepened the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Game**

_I think I'm going to be sick right into Damon's mouth. It would serve him right. I knew I could be an actress. Who knew I would get so much practice with Damon. Keep playing Bonnie. You'll get an Oscar for this performance, _thought Bonnie as she deepened the kiss with Damon

Then she bit his mouth, causing Damon to pull back.

He dropped the sword.

"Ouch," said Damon as he stepped back, wiping his mouth to see that Bonnie drew blood.

"That hurt," said Damon.

Bonnie turned her head to the side, spitting out her mouth.

She breathed hard while she looked back up at Damon.

Damon closed his eyes, cocking his head to the side as he moved forwards towards Bonnie.

"You won't even try anything," said Damon as he put his hand into hers, yanking her out of the cellar, to the top floor of the house.

"Will you let me go?" asked Bonnie, trying to pry her hand out of Damon's.

"Sit down," said Damon as he shove her into an antique chair in the dining room.

"Wait here," said Damon as he disappeared into the kitchen to fix her something to eat.

While waiting for Damon to come back, Bonnie stared at a bookshelf. She tilted her head slightly, not daring to blink her long lashes. The books started to move on their own. Bonnie smiled triumphantly. She was slowly but surely gaining control of her witch powers.

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder. Damon didn't appear. She was safe for the moment.

Bonnie put the book back where she got it from. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room. Her eyes fell onto what looked like her only escape. She saw Damon's forgotten cell phone on a nearby table. She smiled.

Bonnie turned her eyes towards the phone, her stomach rumbling from the smell of French toast. She was starving.

Bonnie didn't dare say a word. She knew Damon would hear the smallest whisper.

_Come on Bonnie, you can do it, _she thought to herself.

The phone was floating in midair. It was halfway towards her. What seemed like hours passed until the phone was safely in her hands. She didn't know where to put it.

She went through the contacts until she saw Stefan's cell number. She pressed the green button and put the phone to her ear. The cell rang twice until the receiver on the other end picked up.

"What do you want Damon?" came Stefan's voice over the other line.

"Stefan please help me," Bonnie whispered.

"Bonnie?" asked Stefan suddenly worried.

"Damon has me. He won't let me go. I need your help," she whispered again.

The line clicked dead.

"Stefan?" asked Bonnie.

"Stefan are you there?" asked Bonnie again suddenly getting a feeling of dread upon her body.

Damon was on the other side of the table.

Bonnie didn't even see him appear, even when he used his vampire speed.

And Damon looked mad.

"Stefan and Elena are gone for the weekend. They wanted to get away for awhile. Leave all the troubles of Mystic Falls behind," said Damon as he waved his hands around his head.

Bonnie dropped the cell phone onto the table as she started to tremble.

"Bonnie are you there?" asked a female voice over the line. Bonnie knew it was Elena.

Damon crossed his arms as he waited for Bonnie to say something. He gave off a vibe that said 'Go ahead. I dare you to say a word.'

Bonnie wasn't fazed at Damon's behavior.

"STEFAN! ELENA! HELP ME! IT'S DAMN! HE HAS ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Bonnie screamed before Damon got over to her side of the table, flipped the cell phone off, and covered Bonnie's mouth with his hand.

His vampire grip was super strong as he pulled Bonnie out of the chair and into the kitchen.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that," whispered Damon into Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie widened her eyes as Damon flung her body to the floor. He stood above her, himself as the dominant wolf and Bonnie as the recessive mate.

She grunted as she tried to stand up. Her own strength was gone. She put it all into using her telekinetic powers to reach the cell phone.

"Damon you are pathetic," she said as she flipped her hair back looking at Damon.

Her stomach growled loudly, begging for food, but she ignored it.

"You think you're this big bad wolf. I can be afraid of you. That's very rare. You are doing this to lash out because Katherine wasn't interested in you. She never cared. Guess what Damon? That's what life is all about! Loving and losing! That's what makes us human. Well most of us anyway. You have just got to move on from her. I don't feel sorry for you. You are probably the most pathetic person I know. Pick up the pieces of your life and move on. You will find someone else, whoever that someone is. Until then you have to keep looking. Now I would really appreciate it if you just let me go. You got your ring back. Now I just want my life back. You can't keep me hostage here forever," said Bonnie, with a breath of air.

"Oh, Bonnie that was so touching," said Damon, his eyes looking at the floor.

Bonnie continued to stare at him.

He looked up from the floor, his eyes vamped completely out, his mouth open wide, and the long white sharp canines emerged.

He grabbed Bonnie by her throat and started to choke her.

Bonnie coughed trying to get some oxygen into her lungs.

"I have been around a lot longer than you Bonnie. I don't need a lecture from you. You know nothing about love. I don't want your advice or your grief," said Damon as he tossed her to the counter.

The force of the throw sent Bonnie's head banging against a solid edge of the counter. Bonnie grunted as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Damon turned from a ferocious wolf to a cuddly puppy as he realized what he had done.

"Bonnie?" he asked her, kneeling down in a pool of blood that was emerging from her head. His face was back to its' normal human state as he looked at the blood on his hands.

"Oh God," said Damon as the seriousness of the situation took its' toll.

Damon turned Bonnie so her face was facing upwards. Her eyes were closed. Damon put his fingers on her neck. She had a pulse. She wasn't dead.

"Oh fuck," Damon said. He swished his hand through his hair wondering what to do.

Damon turned off all the appliances from the kitchen before he scooped up Bonnie's body in his arms.

Using his vampire speed, he took her up to his room, put her on his bed, and went back downstairs to grab some towels, the first aid kit that he and Stefan never used, and his cell phone.

He turned Bonnie's body over and saw that she had a deep gash in her head. He put a towel over the wound. He put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Damon wanted to call someone for help, but if he did that, his secret would be exposed. How would he explain Bonnie's wounds? That was all unwanted attention.

Damon kept a solid face on as he tended to Bonnie. Two towels were soaked with her blood. And it didn't stop there. Bonnie's breathing got lower and lower. She was losing too much blood.

Damon breathed deeply.

"This is just like Vicky all over again," said Damon. He was getting frustrated.

"I'm pretty sure Stefan and Elena should be back soon, thanks to miss mouth," said Damon to himself.

"Well I can't have you dying on me," said Damon.

He got up from the bed.

Damon bit his wrist open.

He pulled Bonnie up from her facedown position, and put himself behind her.

He put his wrist up to her mouth.

"Come on, drink. It's the only way you will live," said Damon.

Bonnie struggled to get the metallic taste away from her lips before she gave in to the sweet taste of Damon's blood.

"Good girl," said Damon as he rolled his eyes. He pet her long hair before setting her body back down on the bed.

Bonnie coughed as some of the blood Damon gave her escaped her lips.

Bonnie tried to open her eyes, but sleep was something she needed.

_Hang on Bonnie. You reached Elena and Stefan. They know. They will come. You will be safe. You will be safe. You. Will. Be. Safe. _

Then Bonnie fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Game**

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly. She had to blink a few times to adjust her sight. She sat up on her elbows in bed. She looked down. Bonnie had blankets on her, with pillows surrounding her head. Someone had gone through some trouble to make sure that she was comfortable in the big bed.

"Mmm," she mumbled from a terrible headache she had. Her head pounded hard. She needed an aspirin.

She started getting out of bed, throwing the covers off of her petite form.

Bonnie stumbled over to the doorframe, peeking her head out.

Damon was nowhere in sight.

Bonnie tiptoed slowly down the staircase. One wrong move and Damon would come.

Bonnie reached the bottom of the staircase.

Her breathing didn't come from her nose, but from her mouth. She was being as quiet as possible.

She saw the front door. Bonnie started towards it very carefully.

"Going somewhere Bonnie?" asked Damon from her right.

Bonnie shut her eyes in disgust.

"You heard me, huh?" asked Bonnie as she looked at Damon. As usual he was wearing a long sleeved tight black shirt, with his jeans black as well, hugging his legs making him all the more beautiful.

"Yeah; even when you're quiet you make a racket," said Damon.

Bonnie chuckled sarcastically.

"Sit down and eat something. I know you're hungry. I can hear your stomach growling from when you were upstairs," said Damon as he placed a load of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs on the kitchen table.

Bonnie did what she was told. She knew that Damon could do whatever he wanted with her. She was lucky he hadn't raped her yet.

"What happened?" she asked Damon as she took a seat.

"Well you were bleeding from a head wound I gave you," said Damon as he sat opposite of her.

"Two towels full of your blood and I just couldn't stop the bleeding," said Damon.

"So I did what I had to," said Damon.

Bonnie picked up a fork and took a bite of the breakfast Damon laid out for her.

"I didn't poison it Bonnie," said Damon.

"So how did you stop the bleeding?" asked Bonnie in between the bites of a delicious breakfast that she was chewing down at a steady rate.

"Don't get mad," said Damon as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Damon," said Bonnie wanting to know.

"I gave you some of my blood," said Damon.

Bonnie choked on the food.

"You what?" she yelled, standing up in a defiant manner.

"If I didn't, you'd be dead. I saved your life Bonnie," said Damon.

"Is that why I have this terrible headache?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes," answered Damon.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Damon actually saved her life?

Bonnie put her hands over her face. She went back the way she came. She headed for the bedroom. She just wanted to crawl under the covers and cry.

Damon beat her to it.

He was already in the room by the time Bonnie got there.

"Damon please leave me alone," she sobbed out. The tears came and fell.

"That's not really going to happen Bonnie. See I did save you. You owe me," said Damon as he walked behind her. He put his hard abs against her slender back.

"Damon, I have vampire blood in my system. You could kill me and then I would become a vampire. That is your plan isn't it?" asked Bonnie as she turned around to meet his eyes, searching deeply for some honestly.

"Bonnie, I don't want to turn you into a vampire. I made you drink my blood for your wounds to heal," said Damon as he put his hand against her heart, feeling it beat beneath her chest.

"If I didn't act, you would have died. How would I explain that to Stefan and Elena? They would have staked me," said Damon.

"Oh and speaking of which," said Damon as he approached her taking one step forward, causing Bonnie to take another step back, making her trip on the blankets she carelessly threw on the floor.

She landed on the bed with Damon on top of her, pinning her arms above her head.

Her breath caught in her throat as Damon lay on top of her.

_Oh God. Why do I have to be half naked right now? I'd rather have layers on, _thought Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't try to escape or struggle. She let Damon lay on her.

"They should be back soon, seeing as how you called them. You ruined my fun Bonnie," said Damon.

"Get off me Damon," said Bonnie.

"You didn't say please," said Damon.

Bonnie glared at a nearby pencil, sending it flying at Damon. Her telekinesis was working. She placed the pencil right at Damon's heart.

"Please?" asked Bonnie.

Damon smiled at her before he grabbed the pencil from midair, crushing it with his hand, the splinters falling from his hand, not even leaving a wound on him.

"Nice try Bonnie," said Damon as he pulled up off the bed. He led Bonnie down the stairs and back to her breakfast.

"You need to eat," said Damon as he pushed her shoulders down, forcing Bonnie to sit down.

"Fine," said Bonnie.

She took the last remaining bites after Damon left her alone to finish in peace.

Bonnie finished the best breakfast she ever had, got up, and plopped herself back on the couch.

Bonnie sat in silence as Damon came out from where he was drinking his human blood, picked up Bonnie's dishes, and went back into the kitchen.

Within a few minutes Damon joined Bonnie on the couch. He watched the fire dance. His eyebrows turned from pride to panic.

"When did I start a fire?" asked Damon.

"You didn't. I did," said Bonnie, as she turned her glare on him.

Damon's hand that held the glass of blood suddenly erupted in fire.

He screamed hard as he ran into the kitchen pouring the cold tap water on his hand.

Bonnie had been practicing her technique all along. She had been waiting for the right moment. It came quicker than she had thought.

While Damon was putting out his hand, Bonnie ran off the couch, opened the front door, and ran into the woods.

"Bitch!" cursed Damon as he ran out the door after her.

Bonnie knew she couldn't get far.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Even though she was barefoot, Bonnie took the pain of stepping on branches, rocks, pine needles, and mud.

Bonnie panted hard. She ran like there was no tomorrow.

The sun shone brightly that morning. Damon had his ring, so Bonnie knew he was behind her.

Bonnie made it to the road. She knew where she was. Her car should have been there but it wasn't.

Bonnie inspected the tree. Her car had smashed into it that she knew for sure. The skid marks were still there, the blood and the deer were gone.

Bonnie looked around.

All that met here was the wilderness.

Bonnie heard a distant branch snap.

"Come out come out wherever you are little bitch," said Damon.

Bonnie covered her mouth as she tried to find a hiding spot.

Bonnie got to the side of the road, bending down near a tree trunk. She slipped while kneeling down, causing a small cut on her leg.

Blood seared trough the wound.

"Oh shit," she said as she covered the cut with her hand.

"Olli Ollie oxen free," said Damon from above Bonnie.

He had found her.

Bonnie felt herself being pulled up by her upper arm. This time she fought.

"Get off me Damon! Let me go!" she screamed hoping that someone, anyone would hear her.

"Bonnie, we can do this all day," said Damon as he picked her up and tossed her body over his shoulder.

Bonnie continued to scream and struggle for her beloved freedom. Damon carried her across the road. He began his descent into the forest when a voice rang out.

"Damon let her go!" said a familiar voice from behind the couple.

"I won't repeat myself," it said.

Damon closed his eyes before opening them again.

He put Bonnie down, while still holding her close to him. He turned around.

"So authoritive," said Damon.

He tightened his hold on Bonnie.

Damon's arm slinked around her neck while his other arm held tight to Bonnie's left arm.

"Damon I mean it, let her go," said Stefan.

Elena was by her boyfriend's side.

"Bonnie are you ok?" she asked.

Bonnie never thought she'd be so happy to see Elena. She nodded her head as best she could.

"Help me," she choked out.

"She already has my blood in her system Stefan. All I have to do is adjust my arms, and hello Vampire Bonnie," said Damon.

"Turn around and walk away," said Damon, adjusting his arm, making Bonnie cough as her neck cracked.

"Kill her and I will kill you," said Elena taking a step forward.

Damon's blue eyes turned threateningly towards Elena.

"One more step Elena, and I swear to God, your best friend will be dead," threatened Damon.

Elena couldn't take not helping Bonnie.

She tried to make contact with Bonnie's eyes, but her eyes were elsewhere. Elena followed her gaze. Bonnie was using her telekinetic powers to make a branch float in midair.

Damon didn't even notice.

Elena turned her gaze towards Stefan.

"Stefan what are we going to do?" she asked trying to distract him.

"There is nothing we can do," said Stefan, not taking his eyes off of his brother.

Stefan and Elena both backed away.

"Good choice. Now walk away," said Damon.

"Damon please. I know you are upset, but torturing Bonnie isn't going to make the hurt go away," said Elena trying to talk him down.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love. You think someone tore a hole in your heart. All you want to do is cry. You think nothing will ever be the same again. It's not like that for long. You move on. Time does heal all wounds, no matter how big or little they are," said Elena.

"Please Damon. Let her go," pleaded Elena, tears in her eyes.

Damon didn't seem fazed by Elena's healing words.

"You think I was born yesterday?" asked Damon.

"You don't know shit!" yelled Damon. He held tightly to Bonnie, kissing her neck.

"Hurting Bonnie does help me. She's like a security blanket," said Damon.

He was deeply kissing her neck now. Then he bit down on her.

Bonnie screamed in pain. Her powers hadn't gone out yet. Bonnie turned the branch with her powers. She managed to get a little bit to the side of Damon before she stabbed the wood through Damon's stomach.

It worked.

Damon gasped in pain as he looked down to see the branch had went all the way through. His blood covered the branch. His eyes went wide as he fell to the pavement coughing. He put his hands on the branch, wanting to pull it out.

Elena and Stefan were by Bonnie's side as soon as they could.

Bonnie was thankful to be out of Damon's grasp. Stefan and Elena had saved her life. The trio got into their car.

"GO! GO!" yelled Bonnie. Stefan nailed the gas.

Elena put pressure on Bonnie's neck wound with a shirt of hers she had out from her suitcase.

Bonnie stayed awake for as long as she could.

No matter where she went, she knew one thing now.

She was finally safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Game**

Stefan and Elena drove Bonnie to Elena's house. Jeremy was out with Jenna, so they had the entire house to themselves. Stefan slammed on the brakes, while Elena went up to the front of the house, fiddling with her keys until she unlocked the front door.

Stefan carried Bonnie inside the house, placing her gently on the sofa.

He inspected the wound, which was deep.

"He got her good," said Stefan stepping aside to let Elena try to tend to the bite mark on her neck.

"She's losing a lot of blood," said Elena looking behind her shoulder at Stefan, who was keeping his cool despite seeing human blood. Elena knew he had his urges under control.

Bonnie mumbled something.

"What?" asked Elena.

"Killed," said Bonnie in a low tone,

"Dad. Kill dad," mumbled Bonnie from her chapped lips.

"Someone killed your dad?" asked Stefan.

"Yes," said Bonnie, her eyes opening slowly.

She was so weak.

"Damon killed your father," stated Stefan.

"Evil," said Bonnie.

"Stefan what are we going to do? I mean Damon is invited into this house. He could come back anytime," said Elena.

She stood up, leaving Bonnie to keep pressure on her neck wound.

"We can't take her to the hospital," said Stefan.

"Another bite wound to the neck? The police will find out, the council will get involved, and we could all be in more danger than we already are," said Stefan.

Elena sighed. She was so aggravated.

"What are we going to do?" asked Elena.

"We can't stay here. Elena, you have to come to. If you stay here, Damon could come and hurt you. Look at Bonnie. He could do the same to you. I won't let that happen," said Stefan as he gently cupped his hands around her cheeks.

"I trust you," said Elena.

"First things first, we need to get Bonnie's wounds under control. Then we move," said Stefan.

Bonnie was in and out of sleep for the rest of the day.

Elena had tried her best to close the bite mark wound. It thankfully stopped bleeding.

Elena brought some clothes from her closet for Bonnie to wear.

Bonnie was in the shower, scrubbing all the Damon grime off of her body.

"Here," said Elena as she placed a purple sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers in the bathroom.

"You are not staying in those clothes," said Elena as leaned against the doorframe, letting the steam escape the bathroom.

"Thanks. You bought me that top," said Bonnie as she exited the tub. Elena closed her eyes at Bonnie's naked form. Bonnie wrapped a towel around her body, drying off.

She wrapped her hair in a towel as well, letting the towel dry it to a point. She shook her head, letting the air dry her hair.

She smiled at Elena when she saw the clothes on the countertop.

"Thanks," she said.

She started to dress herself.

"You can turn around now Elena," said Bonnie.

Elena did turn around.

"You look a lot better now," said Elena.

"I feel better too," said Bonnie. She picked up Elena's brush and brushed her wet hair.

Bonnie moved her hair to stare at Damon's mouth work on her neck.

She sighed as she touched it.

"I can heal this," said Bonnie.

"How?" asked Elena.

"Watch," said Bonnie.

She and Elena exited the bathroom.

Bonnie sat down in the middle of the floor, her legs crossed Indian Style.

She closed her eyes.

"I don't know if this is going to work," said Bonnie to Elena, who was on top of her bed, waiting anxiously.

"Do you know what you are doing?" asked Elena.

"Sort of," said Bonnie.

She dropped her head, in a trance.

Elena heard Bonnie muttering an incantation under her breath.

Elena could see Bonnie's bite wound on the left side of her neck.

While muttering the incantation, Elena saw the bite mark actually close up.

The lights were flickering, the window burst open, sending in a huge gust of wind.

"Bonnie, how can you even control your powers now?" asked Elena.

"When Damon was holding me hostage at the house, I limited my power. I practiced when he wasn't looking. I knew if he knew I was using magic, he'd hurt me even more than he did," said Bonnie, breaking the trance.

She stood up, walked over to the bathroom mirror, and inspected the bite mark.

It was still there, but closed up.

"Damn I'm good," said Bonnie smiling.

"Now let's get the hell out of here," said Elena.

"I second that," said Bonnie as the two girls closed the bedroom door behind them.

The girls descended the stairs.

Stefan was waiting for them at the front door.

"Where to?" he asked the girls.

"Anywhere but here," said Bonnie as she exited Elena's house.

Elena locked the door. Stefan glanced around the house to make sure the coast was clear.

Bonnie was first to get to the car. She opened the back door to the car. She literally flew herself into the seat.

"Come on!" she screamed.

"Leaving so soon?" asked a voice to Bonnie's left.

Bonnie scanned her eyes to the left side of the car.

Damon was sitting in the seat, completely covered in the shadows.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Bonnie as she opened the door, falling out of the car. She scrambled to Elena and Stefan.

"Damon is in the car!" she screamed while clinging to Elena.

Stefan stepped forward watching Damon exit the car.

The tree branch was gone. It was if he was never stabbed in the first place.

"Hello Brother," said Damon as he stepped forward, smiling a devilish smile.

"Ladies," said Damon turning his gaze towards Elena and Bonnie.

Bonnie hid her face in Elena's arms.

She didn't want to see him.

"Look, I forgive you for stabbing me Bonnie," said Damon. He tried to step forward, but Stefan stepped forward, his hand on Damon's chest, preventing him from taking another step forward.

Damon looked down and frowned.

"You really don't want to do this _brother_," said Damon chuckling. His eyes glared angrily at Stefan.

"You had your fun _brother_. Now walk away," said Stefan.

Damon tried to walk around Stefan again, but Stefan blocked his way.

Damon then used his vampire speed to move around Stefan, putting himself behind the girls. He slinked his leather clad arms over their shoulders.

"Come on brother. What do you say? Let's have some fun. There's one for each of us," said Damon as he pushed Elena towards Stefan. Damon kept himself on a shaking Bonnie.

"Damon you have got to stop this," said Stefan.

"Enough Stefan! God, do you know how fucking annoying you are?" asked Damon.

"It's all 'Lets live in peace. Don't kill human beings. Drink animal blood'," said Damon imitating Stefan.

Bonnie was now crying for her life. Once again she was in Damon's grasp.

"I already got my life. Sure it doesn't include Katherine. But now, it includes Bonnie. You can either accept it or get the FUCK out of Mystic Falls," said Damon. He was getting more and more aggressive and angry.

"Damon, you got two choices. Either you let Bonnie go on your own free will, or I make you let her go," said Stefan, who pushed Elena towards the car.

"Are you trying to start something Stefan?" asked Damon, pushing Bonnie up to Stefan as he stepped forward.

"Because don't start something you can't finish," said Damon.

Damon started laughing to himself.

"We need to take this somewhere more private," said Damon looking around the neighborhood at all the lights on in their houses.

"Go ahead Damon. Try to do something. I can guarantee someone will hear the screams," said Stefan.

Damon nodded his head, while taking Bonnie's scent in deeply.

"What's this?" asked Damon seeing Bonnie's bite mark.

"You healed quickly," said Damon.

"How did you do it, little bitch witch?" asked Damon.

"Magic Damon," said Bonnie.

"Do you want another test?" she asked.

"No more threats Bonnie. I know you can do your magic hocus pocus now," said Damon cocking his head to the side.

Damon sniffed her hair and kissed her head before he released her.

Bonnie gasped as she ran to Elena, thankful to be away from Damon.

"Come on," said Elena. Elena looked at Stefan.

Bonnie and Elena got into the car and left.

Elena slammed on the gas pedal to an unknown destination.

Where could they go that was safe from vampires?


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Game**

"So really Elena, where we are going?" asked Bonnie, getting antsy as she looked back out the rearview window to see Damon and Stefan having a standoff.

"I don't know. I'm just driving for now. I don't know Bonnie. I just don't know," said Elena, as she turned a hard left onto one of the side roads.

Bonnie let her head drop to her chest as she breathed shakily.

"Damon has never done this before," said Bonnie letting the fear show.

"No. Something has changed. It's like you are his now and he has to be with you or he'll die," said Elena.

"What does he want with me anyway? I don't know if this is a sick game or if this is Damon's way of caring," said Bonnie.

"In all honestly Bonnie?" asked Elena, still keeping her eyes on the dark road ahead of her headlights.

"I hope you don't find out," said Elena.

"I have to know Elena. All I've been showing is fear. I let Damon get to me more than once. It's got to change," said Bonnie.

"Turn the car around," said Bonnie.

"What?" asked Elena, looking at her friend than back towards the road.

"You heard me," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie you can't do this," said Elena, but Bonnie stared at the staring wheel, forcing the car to make a large U-turn.

"Bonnie stop!" said Elena trying to turn the car around.

Bonnie sat silent staring at the destiny ahead.

"It's got to end," said Bonnie as she had complete control of the car.

"Watch out!" said Elena as Bonnie steered the car using her telekinesis right into the garbage cans of Elena's next door neighbors.

"Too late," said Bonnie as she slammed on the brake leaving the garbage all over the yard.

Bonnie looked around, but Damon and Stefan were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" asked Bonnie, exiting the car and looking around the yard.

"Are you out of your mind?" screamed Elena, being thankful that her, Bonnie, and the car were still all in one piece.

"They aren't here," said Bonnie, kind of disappointed.

"Yeah I kind of figured that Bonnie seeing how they aren't here!" shouted Elena.

"This can't be happening," said Bonnie.

"Well congratulations Bonnie. It is," said Elena, walking towards Bonnie after she inspected her car to see that there was no real damage.

"Elena, none of this was supposed to happen. I mean I just stole Damon's ring as a prank. But this has gotten way out of hand. I mean Damon kidnapped me, tortured me, starved me, and killed my father," said Bonnie, pacing on the front lawn.

"Bonnie calm down ok? First things first, we are going back inside the house. We are going to bed and we will figure this all out in the morning," said Elena as she led Bonnie into the house.

_I wonder what happened to my father's body. Is it still in the house? What am I going to do? I mean I can't really bury the body and cover this up. I'm not a murderer. If the police find out the council will be on another high alert. I wish I could turn Damon into the council, but that would tear Elena's heart apart. Stefan's too. At least he has a heart, even if it doesn't beat, _thought Bonnie.

Elena and Bonnie both went inside the house.

While Bonnie got a spare night gown of Elena's to borrow for the night, Elena was locking up the house. She locked all the windows and doors in the house.

"She'll be safe here. I know Stefan is taking care of Damon," mumbled Elena under her breath.

Bonnie slipped her clothes off while putting on a red sleeveless nightgown. Bonnie yawned loudly.

After everything Bonnie had been through, she just wanted a good nights' sleep in a soft bed.

Elena joined Bonnie in bed.

Both girls slept in Elena's bed that night in the pitch blackness. No sleep came to Bonnie though. No matter how tired she was, her brain wouldn't allow her to sleep.

She kept staring out the window, on alert in case Damon decided to stop by for a visit.

Bonnie tossed the sheets off of her body.

She tiptoed out of the bedroom, being careful not to wake Elena.

Bonnie cuddled up on the couch downstairs in the living room.

She rocked herself back and forth.

She started to tear up thinking about her father. She missed him. She needed him. She just lost her Grams. Her father was now with her. What was to happen to her next?

Damon and Stefan were fighting in the woods.

Stefan could hardly land a mark on Damon. Damon was older and stronger than he was.

"Come on Stefan, this is such a waste," said Damon.

He walked up to Stefan, picked him up by his hair, and threw him into a nearby tree, breaking the entire tree down from the sheer force of the throw.

"All I want is Bonnie," said Damon.

"I know that," coughed Stefan, struggling to stand up.

"Then why my dear brother are you fighting me? You know I always get what I want," said Damon sauntering over to this brother.

"Life isn't fair," said Stefan who was now standing on his own two feet, waiting for Damon to make the next move.

"Yeah I know. I make my own destiny, I'm in charge of my own afterlife, blah blah blah," teased Damon.

"You can't have her," said Stefan shaking his head from side to side.

"You, Stefan, really need to back the fuck off of me and my life. You are such a nuisance and a burden," said Damon poking his brother with his index finger on his chest.

"Back off or I will kill you, and take Elena AND Bonnie all for myself," said Damon.

"I know you won't kill me. You had a hundred and forty five years to do it. You haven't and you never will, because deep beneath your threats Damon, you won't admit that you need me around. We are brothers. Family. We are blood," said Stefan trying to talk some sense into the sociopathic brother of his.

Damon nodded his head before he punched Stefan in the nose, sending him back down to the ground, defeated and bleeding.

"Fuck off Stefan," said Damon.

Damon went over to the broken down tree. He kneeled down to a sharp branch, snapping it off the rest of the tree.

He inspected it until nodding his head.

Damon stood up, walked towards Stefan, and put the sharp piece over Stefan's heart.

"Good bye brother," said Damon.

He raised his arms to strike.

"DON'T!" screamed a female voice.

"Damon, please don't do it," said Bonnie.

She had left Elena's house to search for the two vampire brothers. She was still in his nightgown, the wind blowing it a little upwards to show off her thin legs and thighs.

"You can't Damon. I know you too well for that. Think of Elena. She would never speak to you again if you kill Stefan," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie," said Damon shocked that she had found him and Stefan at night, or at all for that matter.

"Please Damon. Step away," said Bonnie approaching the two vampires with caution.

Damon stared at Bonnie. He threw away the sharp branch, not caring that Stefan stood up.

Bonnie walked towards Damon as Damon walked towards Bonnie.

"You and I have a connection. There's no use for me trying to deny it or fight it. I will accept it if you will," said Bonnie, brushing her hands over Damon's pale white face.

Damon took her hand into his. He pulled her to his chest in a hug.

"You have really gotten under my skin little witch," said Damon as he inhaled her scent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Game**

Bonnie inhaled Damon's scent deeply. She put her lips on his neck. She kissed him peck by peck until she was sucking on his skin.

Bonnie averted her gaze from Damon's neck to Stefan's wide shocked eyes. He was starting to stand from Damon's blow.

Bonnie's heart went wild as Damon moved his head down to Bonnie's neck, nipping her lightly, sending a squeak of hurt from Bonnie's mouth.

"Stefan," said Damon, not turning around to face his sibling.

"You can go now. Bonnie and I have to talk," said Damon, licking the blood from his lips.

Bonnie looked at Stefan backing away into the night forest.

Stefan didn't want to leave Bonnie alone, but he felt that Damon wouldn't hurt Bonnie, despite all his threats.

Damon looked over his shoulder and saw that his brother was gone.

He released Bonnie, who stood silent and still, looking at Damon, waiting for him to attack her or something. She felt a tickle of blood flow from Damon's bite mark. She let it flow down her elongated neck.

"Bonnie," started Damon turning away from her so she couldn't see his face.

"I know I have hurt you. In more ways than one, mind you. I'm not going to apologize. There is a part of me that has been substituting you for Katherine. It's sick and twisted. You can either live with it or deny it," said Damon.

"I don't deny it. Although I don't embrace it either," answered Bonnie, walking towards Damon.

Bonnie walked until she was in front of him, taking in his features.

"Until a few months ago, I didn't believe in monsters. That's what you are Damon. You are a monster. You have killed, tortured, and mutilated living beings," said Bonnie.

Damon looked down at his witch.

"But there's nothing I can say or do to stop that," said Bonnie.

"You killed my father. I bet his body is still at my house," said Bonnie.

"It is," said Damon.

"Then Damon, for once in your life, let's make the right decision. Help me bury him," said Bonnie.

Damon looked at Bonnie, trying to take her seriously.

"Are you serious?" asked Damon.

"Dead serious," said Bonnie not breaking her eye contact with Damon.

"Fine," said Damon agreeing with her.

Bonnie took Damon's hand, while starting to walk to her home.

Damon took her hand back, squeezing his hand until theirs were weaved together.

Bonnie and Damon arrived at her house. The lights were out on the street and inside her house.

Bonnie and Damon walked up the stairs, while Bonnie released Damon's hand, pushing the door open.

She ran upstairs to change her clothes. She couldn't stand to be in a nightgown near Damon anymore. He was getting a free preview when he should have ordered.

Damon went into the living room and saw the body of Mr. Bennett was just how he had left it.

He kneeled down. The body was ice cold. He definitely was dead.

He also found that the blood was dried on the carpet.

"I got you good, didn't I?" asked Damon, looking at the bite wound on Mr. Bennett's neck.

Damon stood up when Bonnie came down the stairs in a black workout get up.

Bonnie saw blood on the carpet. She braced herself for what she was about to see.

Damon put his hands over her eyes as she got closer.

"I don't think you want to see this," said Damon.

"Yes I do. I want to see your handiwork Damon," said Bonnie.

"Are you sure? It's pretty knary," said Damon.

"Positive," said Bonnie.

Damon let her eyes see the mess that Damon had made.

Bonnie let out a silent gasp as she covered her mouth in disgust, running away from the scene.

"Ew," said Bonnie.

"Let's make this easy Bonnie. I'll wrap Daddy Dearest up in the carpet, lift him up, and super speed over trot he graveyard. You get the shovels and we meet up. How does that sound?" asked Damon making sure the plan was secure.

"Sounds ok," said Bonnie, not wanting to look into the living room.

"Great. See you in the cemetery," said Damon.

Damon walked into the living room, rolling the body into the middle of the carpet before yanking the carpet over the dead body.

Bonnie locked the back door after she left the house, then she jogged over to the shed to get a shovel.

"I know I can do this," said Bonnie trying to give herself some confidence.

"I could turn Damon over, but that's another whole mess I don't want to clean up after," said Bonnie. She knew Damon could hear her talking to herself.

Bonnie walked to the front of the property, looking up and down the street to make sure no one was around.

"Damon, come on out," whispered Bonnie, knowing he could hear her.

Damon super sped out of the house, with the body over his shoulder. He nodded to Bonnie who nodded back. In a second, Damon was gone.

Bonnie walked to the front door, locked it, got the shovel and ran to the cemetery, where Damon was already there, waiting.

Bonnie had run as fast as she could with a heavy shovel in hand.

"Took you long enough," said Damon who had his arms crossed.

"Excuse me. Some of us are human and it takes time without transportation," said Bonnie throwing the shovel over the body.

"Damon lets' just get this done with," said Bonnie as she started digging.

"With you digging, we are going to be here until it's light out," said Damon who took the shovel from Bonnie and dug faster and deeper than Bonnie could ever go.

"I still can't believe you killed him," said Bonnie as she started to tear up again.

"Well I did it because I wanted you to only have me. I didn't want you to have anyone else," said Damon as he continued to dig.

"I know you won't turn me in. That would muddle up my grand master plan," said Damon.

"And what is this plan anyway?" asked Bonnie.

Oh wait. It's to get Katherine back," said Bonnie.

"I told you before that I don't care about her anymore," retaliated Damon.

"One hundred and forty five years of love and it doesn't just go away Damon," said Bonnie.

"Drop it," said Damon.

Bonnie scoffed as she stood over the grave.

"Fuck you Damon," said Bonnie as she kicked some dirt into the grave.

"You know I can hurt you," said Damon.

"If I recall, you are not wearing any vervain. I could toy with your pretty mind in more ways than one. Don't tempt me Bonnie," said Damon.

Bonnie did remember that she didn't have any vervain on her. She could be in real trouble if she pressed Damon the wrong way.

Bonnie stepped away as Damon exited the grave.

He went over to the body and pushed it in with his foot.

"Rest in Peace," said Damon as he began covering the body with the freshly dug dirt that was sitting in a mound.

Bonnie was tearing as she watched her father be put to rest.

"I love you Daddy. I'm so sorry," said Bonnie.

A few minutes passed and the grave was covered.

Bonnie put a few rocks on the grave.

"Goodbye," she said.

She stood as she and Damon walked back to her house.

Bonnie was silent the entire way home.

Damon knew Bonnie was in a fragile state right now, so he stayed silent too.

Bonnie saw her house and quickened her pace.

Damon saw her to her front door while she unlocked it.

"Damon please come in," said Bonnie, her eyes hidden behind her hair.

"Come again?" asked Damon.

"You heard me. I don't want to be alone," said Bonnie.

Damon didn't need to be told a third time. He walked inside the house, as Bonnie closed the front door, smiling at the dark night that was soon turning into daylight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous Game**

Damon made himself right at home with Bonnie. He sat down on the couch, lifting his feet up onto the coffee table.

Bonnie was in the kitchen on the phone, talking to Elena.

"I'm fine. Damon's with me. He's behaving for now. Lord knows when he'll go off the deep end again," said Bonnie, knowing that Damon was listening in to the conversation between the girls.

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" _asked Elena on the other line.

"I'm positive. Damon and I need to come to an even ground," said Bonnie.

"_As long as you're sure and you're safe," _said Elena.

"I'm positive," said Bonnie.

"I'll talk to you later," said Bonnie, then she hung up before Elena could say another word.

Bonnie needed to get things under order with Damon on her own turf.

Bonnie came into the living room and scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked Damon.

Damon cocked his head at her, showing off his sapphire blue eyes.

"Waiting for you," said Damon as he tapped his hand on the vacancy next to him on the couch.

"Sit," he said.

It wasn't a question. It was an order.

Bonnie stepped forward, shoving his feet down off the coffee table.

Damon looked at her cautiously, while Bonnie ignored him, sitting herself on the opposite side of the couch, far away from Damon as possible.

"It doesn't matter if I invited you in or not. My father did. SO from now on it doesn't matter what I do, you can come and go as you please right Damon?" asked Bonnie.

"That's right," said Damon as he stretched his arms out.

Bonnie looked at Damon, obviously mad at him for causing such damage to her both emotionally and physically.

"This can't happen Damon," said Bonnie.

"What can't happen?" asked Damon.

"Me and you," answered Bonnie.

"You actually think I have feelings for you?" asked Damon standing on his feet.

"Don't you remember what I said Bonnie? You're a plaything to me. You're nothing compared to me," said Damon.

"That's right," said Bonnie standing on her feet now.

"I'm nothing like you. I'm human. I'm alive," said Bonnie as she took his hand and put it over her heart.

"You feel that Damon? That's my heart. Unlike yours, it beats. I have feelings. You go through life thinking you are better than everyone else? Guess what Damon! You're not!" said Bonnie, and then she left the room, leaving Damon alone in the living room to think about what she said.

Bonnie went to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

She saw that her room was in ruins.

"Nothing new," said Bonnie.

When she went upstairs to change earlier and saw that her room had been ransacked and she knew who was responsible.

"Damon," seethed Bonnie.

She started picking up the pieces of her broken bedroom.

Most of the furnishing was destroyed, but with a little time, money, and maybe a little magic, she could make this arrangement work.

"This is all over a stupid mother fucking prank," said Bonnie as she got her room back in order after twenty minutes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Damon," said Bonnie. Damon tried to enter, but the door was locked.

"Bonnie would you please unlock the door?" asked Damon.

Usually in any other situation, Damon would have just kicked the door down. That morning, he was being caring towards Bonnie.

Bonnie got up from the bed, unlocked the door, and then returned to her position.

She closed her eyes as she sensed Damon approaching her.

He got on the bed with her, his hands playing with her hair.

"Why did you take my ring to begin with?" asked Damon.

Bonnie smiled to herself.

"It was a spur of the moment thing," said Bonnie.

"I didn't mean for everything to get so out of control. That was never my intention. I just wanted you to stay in for awhile. For what it's worth Damon, I'm sorry," said Bonnie.

Damon didn't say anything. The sun that was shining in was bothering Damon.

He got up to close the shade, but Bonnie swished her hand, closing the shades to block out the sun.

"We are both tired Damon. Stay here for awhile to catch up on some sleep. After all we've been through, if you were going to kill me you would have done it by now," said Bonnie before she yawned.

Damon just stared at Bonnie. How could she be so trusting of him right now? He had kidnapped her, tortured her, almost killed her more than two times, held her hostage, and now she was falling asleep in front of him, like nothing had ever happened.

Bonnie had her own faults. She had burned him, called him names, insulted him, and had stolen his ring. How could he trust her? Was this all another grand scheme for a master plan of hers? Or were the human and vampire starting to trust each other after all they had been through together?

Bonnie felt Damon lie down behind her. His abs were plastered on her back.

He put his arms around her until his hand and hers were joined together.

Damon wasn't asleep yet. He whispered to Bonnie's ear those words he never thought he'd utter.

"Apology accepted Bonnie," he said.

He kissed her gently on her cheek before he laid back down on the pillow. He closed his eyes and soon enough he was asleep too.

They stayed on the bed throughout the day.

The events of the previous night had worn them both out.

In all the events that had happened were confusing, adventurous, and life threatening.

At the door, Bonnie had indeed smiled. Her plan was to light Damon on fire, and let him burn in the everlasting pit of hell.

If she did go through with her plan, would Stefan be happy or devastated?

The two of them had lived over a hundred years.

Was Damon really worth an eternity of pain and suffering?

Or was Damon slowly but surely starting to turn over a new leaf?

Only time would tell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Game**

Damon tossed and turned in his sleep. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he couldn't move. His eyes flew open to see an empty spot beside him where Bonnie had been hours previously. He turned his head on the pillow, seeing he was strapped to the bed with barbed wire.

Bonnie stood in the doorway, panting, her hands twisting, moving the barbed wire in midair. She was cutting Damon.

"Did you have a nice sleep Damon?" she asked him, her voice sour with emotion of pride.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" asked Damon, laying his head back down n the pillow, unaware of the danger he was in.

"You tortured me. Now I'm torturing you. Payback is a bitch and so am I," said Bonnie.

Damon just lay on the bed, letting the barbed wire cut him. He felt pain, but he didn't let Bonnie see it.

"You brought me nothing but pain. You are a monster. I could never love or even like something like you!" cried Bonnie.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" she screamed over her cries of tears that were pouring from her eyes.

She put her hand into a fist, causing the barbed wire to dig deep into Damon, who despite putting on a brave face, starting shouting to Bonnie to let the wires loose.

Bonnie shook her head as blood stained her sheets.

"You will pay for what you have done," she sobbed out.

"Bonnie," said Damon.

"Don't fucking talk to me you fucker!" she screamed.

"I played nice for awhile. You and I buried my father. There is nothing nice that you can do. While you slept, I snuck out into the garage, picked up the barbed wire, and tied you to my bed," said Bonnie.

"I may be just a defenseless woman to you Damon, but I'm not without my wiles. All this time Damon I was playing with you. You never even knew you were falling into my trap," said Bonnie, watching Damon bleed out in joy.

"I swear to God Bonnie when I get out of this, I'm going to kill you," said Damon, straining in agony.

"Empty threats Damon. You are never leaving. This is the end for you. You will never hurt another living creature, I am seeing to that now," said Bonnie through the tears.

With her free hand, Bonnie brought out broken pieces of wood from her furniture that Damon had broken previously, letting it float in air.

Her hands guided the wood to linger over to Damon's heart.

"You are finished Damon," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie please no. I love you. Don't do this," said Damon.

That sentence made Bonnie pause her actions.

"You love me? Since when do you love Damon? You do have a heart, but it doesn't beat. I know you are trying to save your own skin Damon. My father needs this. I need this," said Bonnie as she once again planned out Damon's execution.

"Stefan and Elena will know what you have done," said Damon.

"They won't know if I cover my tracks, and believe me I will Damon," said Bonnie.

Bonnie lowered the shards of wood even closer to Damon's heart. The sharpest piece made contact with Damon's shirt, hovering. It didn't move downwards or upwards.

Damon had already closed his eyes, waiting for the death blow. It never came.

Damon opened his eyes again, watching Bonnie breath hard, crying her eyes out. She looked like a total train wreck. She was hesitating on killing Damon when she already told him she was going to kill him anyways. So why was she hesitating now?

"Bonnie," said Damon. The wires became loose. Damon took the situation to his advantage. He brushed the wires away, slowly gaining some strength thanks to the super healing that had already taken effect.

He stood up off the bed to see that Bonnie was on the floor, crying uncontrollably, just sobbing her heart out.

Damon didn't try anything; he slowly limped to the door, opened it, and left Bonnie alone.

Bonnie gathered her legs to her chest, crying into her knees.

Damon exited the house, without a care. He started towards the boarding house without uttering a word to anyone, not even himself.

It was about two hours later before Bonnie started the day. She cleaned up her room some more, showered, got dressed and started gathering up the bloody bed sheets.

She took them downstairs into the basement, soaking them in stain remover before she put them in with the regular loads.

_I know what I've done. I know what he's done. I wanted to kill him so badly. I just couldn't. That would make me the same as him. Killing is never the answer. Death is just the easy way out. If this monstrosity can feel, he will suffer every day for the rest of his afterlife, _thought Bonnie.

While the wash started, Bonnie went upstairs the home phone line. While picking the phone up to her ear, she listened for a dial tone. Thankfully, there was one. She dialed Elena's number.

It rang once before Elena's voice came onto the other line.

"_Bonnie hey, are you ok?_" asked Elena.

"Hey Elena, could you come over to my house? I really need to talk to you. About Damon," said Bonnie.

"_I'm on my way over now_," said Elena.

"Thanks El," said Bonnie before she disconnected the line.

It was about ten minutes later when frantic knocking came banging on Bonnie's front door.

"Come on in Elena," said Bonnie before she even opened up the door.

She opened it and saw Elena, who wasn't alone. Stefan had come too.

"Stefan," said Bonnie, acknowledging his appearance too.

"Have a seat," said Bonnie putting her hand out to extend them over to the couch.

"Bonnie," said Elena, with such concern in her voice.

"Elena, I could have killed him," said Bonnie. She turned her eyes to Stefan.

"I could have ended it all and stopped him for good. I just couldn't," said Bonnie.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me," said Stefan, crossing his arms.

"I didn't expect him too. You guys have secrets anyway," said Bonnie, putting her legs up on the chair with her.

"I tied him down with barbed wire," said Bonnie.

"You did?" asked Elena, jumping a little in her seat.

"I did it while he was sleeping. This has gotten too much out of hand. I don't know what to do," said Bonnie.

"My father is dead; he's in an unmarked grave out in the woods. And I helped put him there. What am I supposed to do when he doesn't show up to work? What am I going to tell Sheriff Forbes about all this?" asked Bonnie getting stressed out.

"We have to take it one day at a time Bonnie. The important thing is that you're alive and you're safe," said Elena trying to reassure Bonnie that everything was going to be ok in the end.

"How do I know Damon won't try this again? He's now welcome inside my house," said Bonnie.

"I can talk to Damon," said Stefan.

"That's only going to make it worse," said Bonnie shaking her head.

"Bonnie in all that's happened, I think it's best if you go away for awhile," said Elena.

"Go away? You mean run away. Why would you even suggest that?" asked Bonnie.

"This isn't the place for you right now. Look at what's happened. It's going to get worse before it gets better," said Elena.

"It already got worse. But I have to think about it," said Bonnie.

Stefan and Elena nodded their heads in agreement.

After a few more moments of chit chat between the three, Stefan and Elena took their exit.

Bonnie stayed home the rest of the day cleaning the mess Damon had made.

"They should really nickname this monster 'Damaged Damon' or 'Destruction Damon'," said Bonnie, while switching out the laundry downstairs in the basement.

Bonnie thought back to what Damon had said.

"I love you," she repeated over and over again.

Could Damon have really meant it? Was this another one of his tricks to gain an escape? It could have been all for him. He always thought about himself over others.

Bonnie was cleaning the entire house, with these thoughts in her mind.

"Girl you have got to get a freaking grip. He said I was nothing to him. He said I was a plaything, a time absorber, nothing more. He toys with all the girls," Bonnie said to herself, trying to reassure herself. She shook her head, getting those thoughts away from her.

Bonnie continued her work. She scrubbed the blood away in her bedroom, fixed the broken furniture that could be repaired, washed the dishes, and finished the laundry.

Night had come, and Bonnie was on her guard. She had a wooden stake in each room, candles lit all around the house for fire in case she needed it.

Bonnie peeked into her father's room. She saw the bed was still tossed in the sleeping position. Her father had gone downstairs to his death, leaving his bed behind, never to be slept in by him again.

Bonnie went into the room, locking the door behind her. She sniffled up the snot in her nose that was threatening to pour out.

Bonnie got into the big bed, snuggling deep in her father's scent that was still in the comforter. Bonnie couldn't fight the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

More tears came and went for Bonnie. She couldn't accept the fact that she had already lost her grandmother, and now her father. First it was Stefan, now it was Damon that had caused her pain and death.

"I can't believe this shit," cried Bonnie into her father's pillow.

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly, thinking that maybe Elena and Stefan were right. It was definitely time.

Tomorrow, it was time for her to leave Mystic Falls, and never come back.

While Bonnie went off to sleep, a dark black crow watched her from the branches of the tree outside the window. It crowed loudly before it took flight.

AN: I CREDIT THE TORTURE SCENE TO MY TWIN SISTER CEAL FOR COMING UP WITH IT


	12. Chapter 12

**Dangerous Game**

Bonnie was up early the next morning. She had set her alarm clock for 5am. The alarm rang earlier than she had anticipated. Groaning while turning over in her bed at the same time, she shut off the annoying beeping.

Sitting up slowly, Bonnie hopped in the warm shower, washing the dirt and grime out of her hair, and her body.

Drying herself off, Bonnie threw on some clothes as she began packing her belongings.

"I am so out of here. This has been nothing but trouble since September," said Bonnie.

She dragged one suitcase of make-up, hair accessories, feminine products, and jewelry down the stairs along with another filled with some of her clothes.

It was still dark out when Bonnie opened the door and made her way down to the car waiting the wet driveway.

Bonnie sighed as she loaded her luggage in the car, looking back one last time at her beloved home she thought was a safe place.

"Goodbye," she whispered walked up the driveway, looking at the shingles, doors, windows, and the chimney. Bonnie took in the picture house in her mind for her memories.

With one final sigh, she made her back down the driveway to get into the car, but the car door slammed shut without Bonnie touching it.

"What the hell?" she asked herself looking up.

Bonnie gasped loudly. Damon was leaning against her car door, preventing her from entering the car. His eyebrows were furrowed over his eyes, making him unreal.

"Leaving without saying 'goodbye' is really bad manners Bonnie," said Damon scolding her.

"Are you having fun stalking me Damon?" asked Bonnie, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning on left foot as her right one rested on the pavement.

"You're not leaving Mystic Falls," said Damon advancing towards her.

"One more step Damon, and I will finished what I started in my room," said Bonnie, holding her ground, glaring up into the sapphire eyes of Damon Salvatore

"If I'm supposed to be frightened, I'm hiding it very well, Bon Bon," said Damon purring out his nickname for her other than "Little Witch."

"Damon leave now or I will force you," said Bonnie.

Damon was standing right near Bonnie, his chest against hers.

He leaned down to her ear level.

"Make me," he threatened her.

"Don't say you weren't warned," said Bonnie.

She sent a shock wave in his direction, sending him tumbling onto the front lawn.

"Good one," said Damon, who was standing quicker than he was sent flying.

"I can do more than that. If I were you, I'd leave and never think of me again," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie please," said Damon now getting excited.

"You and I both know you are not leaving this town," said Damon.

Bonnie didn't look into his eyes. For all she knew he could be trying to use compulsion on her.

"It's not going to work Damon," said Bonnie.

She didn't have any vervain on her.

_Why didn't I ask Elena or Stefan for some vervain when I had the chance, _thought Bonnie, feeling dumb.

"I'm not using compulsion on you Bonnie," said Damon.

"I don't know that, and I'm not taking your word for it either," said Bonnie, looking at Damon's chest, her breathing becoming more and shallower.

She was scared and Damon could sense it.

"Damon let me go," said Bonnie.

"I'm never going to let you go," said Damon.

He grabbed her tightly in a hug.

"You are mine forever Bonnie. You and I have something together and no matter where you go, what you do, I'm going to be right there with you. I'm your own nightmare come true. A nightmare you can never get rid of," said Damon.

"Get off me Damon," screamed Bonnie.

"Shut up," said Damon, putting his hand over her delicate mouth.

"You're going to wake the town," said Damon.

"Good maybe then you'd let me go," said Bonnie muffled by Damon's hand.

Damon pulled Bonnie onto the front porch, making sure that they could have some privacy besides the dark of the night.

Bonnie had no choice but to be dragged by Damon. With her petite body versus a strong immortal vampire body, she knew she'd lose.

Damon released Bonnie, making Bonnie shudder away from the vampire.

"Damon no matter what you do or say, I'm leaving this God forsaken town," said Bonnie, taking a quickstep towards the stairs to the driveway.

Damon blocked her way, pinning her to the porch without an escape.

Bonnie sent another shock wave to Damon, but Damon sidestepped, making the shockwave splinter the porch instead.

"Look what you did," said Damon imitating Steve Urkel.

Bonnie glared her eyes at Damon trying to set him on fire. That didn't work either. Damon put his hands over her eyes, preventing her from concentrating on fire, but instead concentrated on Damon with his serious case of the hands on approach.

"Damon we can't continue this," said Bonnie.

"Just admit you were wrong and that you were sorry," said Bonnie.

"I already apologized," said Damon.

"Promise you won't try to burn me again?" asked Damon.

"Only if you stop touching me," said Bonnie.

"Deal," said Damon then he let go of Bonnie.

"You love to touch don't you?" asked Bonnie.

"When it's you, yes," said Damon starting to flirt with Bonnie.

"Knock it off Damon. Now please, leave me alone and goodbye forever," said Bonnie really wanting to get going. She stormed past Damon, down the porch steps, and forwards to her car, searching her pockets for her keys.

"You can't go yet," said Damon calling after Bonnie.

"Watch me," said Bonnie, still searching her jeans.

"I mean you really can't go," said Damon as he pulled out Bonnie's car keys from his pocket. He had stolen them.

Bonnie turned around on her heel, feeling that her pockets were indeed empty only to see that Damon really did have her keys. He tossed them in his hands like a baton.

"That's not funny Damon, you asshole. Give me my keys," said Bonnie holding out her hand for her keys.

"I don't think so," said Damon, walking down to Bonnie.

Bonnie knew she kept a spare in her purse which was also in the car.

Bonnie clutched her car door, but before she could pull, Damon pressed a button, sealing the car door shut.

Bonnie couldn't go in her car to get away.

She turned slowly around to meet Damon in the eyes.

"What is it you really want?" she asked Damon.

"I want you," said Damon

"You said I was nothing but a plaything. I was lower than you," said Bonnie.

"I know what I said," said Damon, leaning into Bonnie so their noses were only inches apart.

"I lied," said Damon.

Bonnie death glared Damon.

This sociopath could actually feel? Was Damon falling in love with her? Or was he already in love with her?

"Get help Damon," said Bonnie. She made a grab for her keys, only to be unsuccessful.

"Bonnie as I told you, you are not leaving," said Damon.

"God you know I hate repeating myself, but for you I guess it takes awhile for you to get used to me huh?" asked Damon.

"Damon you can't keep doing this. You have to let me go. This is unhealthy," said Bonnie, trying to talk a little sense into Damon.

"I'm not letting you go," said Damon, a tint of sadness in his voice.

"You don't have a choice. If you love me or care for me at all you'll let me go," said Bonnie also with sadness in her tone.

Bonnie looked at Damon. His hand that held that key was low enough. Bonnie slowly took the keys out of his hand.

She unlocked the car door. She once again looked at Damon. Bonnie could have also sworn she might have saw some tears. The rest of him looked like he was glowing in the darkness. She could not believe what she was about to do.

For all the trouble he had caused her. Of all the graveyards that he filled, Bonnie had to do what her heart and her conscious told her.

Bonnie exited the car. She stood below Damon's piercing eyes. She cupped his cheeks in her hands. She leaned into him and planted a kiss on his lips. He deserved that for being such a pain in the ass. No one ever said love was simple.

The kiss was simple and plain, until Damon grabbed onto her and deepened the kiss. It was hot and wet. Both breathed heavily for a few moments enjoying each other.

Bonnie was kissing a monster. The kiss was the last he would ever get from her.

Bonnie leaned in again, but this time hit nothing. She opened her eyes. Damon was nowhere in sight. He was gone.

She started the engine and left the town.

She never came back to Mystic Falls, but she did think of Damon. She knew she would never forget him or what a monster he was.

"Goodbye Mystic Falls," she said.

"Damon I love you," said Bonnie, tears streaming down her cheeks only to be blown away by the wind as she drove far away to start a new life.

Damon was in the driveway, listening to Bonnie and the car rumble out of town with his advanced vampire hearing. He sniffled.

"I love you too Bonnie," he said.

THE END.


	13. Chapter 13

**TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN, AKA, THE FANS OF THIS STORY,**

**THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST FUN AND POPULAR FANFIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LITERALLY POURED MY HEART AND SOUL INTO COMING UP WITH A STORY AND WRITING THIS FANFIC. VAMPIRE DIARIES HAS GRABBED ME SO HAS BAMON. AND TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, THIS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT ANY OF YOU. I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING SUCH DEDICATED FANS TO THIS STORY. **

**YOU ALL HAVE MADE THIS A STORY THAT I WILL REMEMBER AND CHERISH FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH**

**MEGUHANU.**


End file.
